


В центре циклона

by Dita, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Тексты R-NC-21 [8]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita/pseuds/Dita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: Немного любви и мира перед битвой
Relationships: Meryl Stryfe/Vash the Stampede
Series: 2018 || Тексты R-NC-21 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	В центре циклона

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии: канон – манга, где-то в районе 69 главы

_«Отвори мне дверь. Позови меня сесть у огня.  
Разреши мне немного побыть в этот вечер с тобой.  
Никогда, поверь, не искал за пределом себя,  
Но сегодня мне нужно, чтоб рядом был кто-то другой»_  
Сергей Калугин, «Ночь защиты»

Вэш пришёл вечером: коротко постучав, застыл в тесном дверном проёме, ничего не говоря, будто и сам не очень понимал, где он и зачем.  
— Привет, — сказала Мерил, чтобы как-то завязать разговор.  
— Я... — он пытался собраться с мыслями, и это было странно: она не помнила, чтобы у Вэша хоть раз были проблемы с тем, чтобы сказать любую странность или глупость. — Спасибо за то, что вытащила Марлона. И за пистолет. Я потерял прежний.  
— А! Я рада, что мы хоть чем-то смогли помочь тебе, — она улыбнулась было, но взглянула на него внимательнее и погасила улыбку. У него были совсем чужие глаза — стылые, усталые, будто присыпанными серым пеплом.  
«Что-то случилось?» — едва не вырвалось у неё, но она тут же велела себе заткнуться. Идиотский вопрос. Прошло почти семь месяцев с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз. Он был в плену, вернулся, снова куда-то сбежал и вернулся опять, с расползшейся по волосам чернотой и уже не со священником Николасом Вульфвудом, а с совсем другим, незнакомым человеком, который ни на кого из них не смел поднять глаз.   
Конечно, что-то случилось. И это что-то — дерьмовее некуда. И самое дерьмовое в этом то, что он никогда никому ничего не расскажет.  
— Заходи, — пригласила она, ни на что особенно не надеясь, но Вэш почему-то послушался, переступил порог и сразу занял всё свободное пространство в тесной конуре, прежде бывшей комнатой отдыха для работников энергостанции, а теперь служившей ей пристанищем. — Садись.  
Он присел рядом с ней на край узкой кровати — всё равно больше здесь некуда — и устало ссутулился.   
Это пугало. Чертовски пугало, если уж честно. Не так как тогда — Мерил поёжилась от воспоминания — но и не меньше. Просто по-другому. Он казался нормальным, точнее, обычным собой (потому что «нормальный» — это последнее слово, которым можно было бы его описать в любое время дня или ночи), когда они встретились. И когда прилетели на станцию — тоже. И Мерил почему-то была уверена, что как только он выйдет из этой комнаты, всё снова станет по-прежнему.  
— Милли в порядке? — спросил Вэш, объясняя несколькими словами всё, что был способен объяснить.  
— Спит, — так же коротко ответила Мерил. Перед тем как уснуть, Милли плакала в её бесполезных объятиях часа два, не меньше — с бездонным чёрным отчаянием, которого Мерил и не подозревала в ней. Ей стоило быть внимательнее, ведь можно было догадаться: по отдельным фразам, взглядам, общему смеху, смутному кружению этих двоих вокруг друг друга, что рядом происходит что-то ещё, кроме её собственной драмы. Но она была слишком занята собой, чтобы заметить.  
— Вэш... — она коснулась затянутых в чёрную кожу пальцев своими.  
«С чем ты пришел ко мне?»

***

У него не было ни единого нормального объяснения (как всегда), и ненормального не было тоже (совсем скверно). Ничего, кроме тоскливой мутной жажды тепла, которую ему больше некуда было нести. Вэш перехватил маленькую руку за запястье и прижал островатые тонкие костяшки к губам. Мерил вздрогнула так, будто её ударило током, но руки не отдёрнула и не закричала. Так и застыла, широко и неверяще распахнув глаза. Уже хорошо, подумал он и выдохнул с облегчением, но в следующий момент всё вновь стало хуже некуда, потому что её губы задрожали:  
— Прости меня, Вэш! Прости меня!  
Наверное, это было правильно. Наверное, ей было очень нужно это сказать, после того как они расстались. Наверное, он был бы страшно рад это услышать — ещё дней пять назад. Но сейчас это было совсем не то, что нужно.  
— Мне пора... — он не договорил и не успел встать — она обняла его, стиснула плечи, сколько было её сил, спрятала лицо у него на плече.  
Слишком уж горячее раскаяние, которое было так легко, так хотелось перепутать с чем-то ещё. Он застыл растерянно, не зная, что делать, хотя, вероятно, стоило обнять её в ответ и сказать что-нибудь успокаивающее.   
...И вернулся в себя от лёгкого толчка в грудь, от того, что Мерил с серьёзным, сосредоточенным лицом дёргала упирающуюся застёжку на его плаще.   
Что, чёрт побери...  
— Мерил?! — Она сошла с ума? Или это он сам?  
...происходит.   
Мерил расстегнула первую пряжку и, взявшись за следующую, подняла на него совершенно сухие глаза; нахмурила брови.  
— Так ведь неудобно.  
Полная хрень; о чём она вообще? Его плащ — самая крутая вещь — во всех смыслах: это броня, оружие, мишень, привет врагам и друзьям, защита от зноя, холода, ветра и песка... В конце концов, ему просто так нравилось, и таким он нравился сам себе. Но... возможно именно сейчас Мерил была права.  
Он перехватил её руки, останавливая, и рассмеялся:  
— Так ты до утра провозишься.

***

Пряжки, петли, пуговицы — всё слушалось его рук идеально, не задерживая ни на мгновение. Это было такое же странное гипнотизирующее зрелище, как и его стрельба, нечто, отточенное до совершенства сотнями, нет, тысячами повторений. Ему хватило меньше минуты или около того — Мерил, конечно, не знала точно, лишь поймала себя на мысли, что смотрела бы и дальше, но плащ распахнулся, стёк с плеч на кровать, а потом — под собственной тяжестью — на пол, а Вэш остался сидеть.   
От горла до тяжёлых ботинок затянутый в чёрную кожу, усыпанную бесконечными клёпками, стянутую ремнями, укреплённую металлическими пластинами — без единой подсказки, как именно от всего этого избавиться и возможно ли в принципе. Он действительно был катастрофой — и её личной тоже, во всех смыслах. Ничего тут не изменилось и уже не изменится.  
Мерил положила ладонь ему на грудь, пытаясь почувствовать хоть что-то под непроницаемой бронёй, ограждавшей его, опасное чудовище, от слабых людей.  
И всхлипнула от смеха пополам со слезами:   
— С этим я точно не справлюсь. Ни-ко-гда.  
Вэш задрал острый нос в потолок и объявил со снисходительной самоуверенностью:  
— Я не могу оставить девушку в беде! Но... — его лицо вновь стало серьёзным с едва уловимой тенью вины, — ты же знаешь...  
— Знаю. Ничего, — она погладила его щёку и посмотрела прямо в глаза, надеясь, что в её взгляде достаточно твёрдости. — Это ничего.  
Он поверил. Наверное, решила она, сейчас он очень хотел верить.  
— Всё не так уж сложно, — он накрыл ладонью её пальцы и передвинул выше, ближе к горлу. — Вот здесь. — Мерил послушно расстегнула какую-то клёпку. — И здесь. И ещё вот... Запоминай.  
Она изо всех сил стиснула зубы, чтобы не выпустить ничего из того, что бушевало сейчас в ней.  
Кожаный доспех распался и стал просто курткой и штанами.  
— Я не хочу запоминать, Вэш. Я хочу, чтобы ты носил обычную одежду, как и все люди. Нормальную одежду из ткани. Ту, что можно просто взять и снять.  
«Ту, что я смогу снять с тебя сама».

***

Уже лишившись половины одежды под лёгкими, словно шёлковыми прикосновениями, Вэш вспомнил, что ещё ни разу не поцеловал Мерил.   
Ему нравились поцелуи. Это было простое, яркое, словно солнце, удовольствие, ещё не успевшее стать проблемой. Обещание любви. Обещание ещё большей близости и тепла. Обещание счастья. Всего того, чего он желал с отчаянной надеждой и чего у него не было и быть не могло.  
Что, казалось бы, тут сложного? Ведь девушкам нравится целоваться, и любой парень может поцеловать девушку — это одно из самых невинных развлечений, если не претендовать на большее.   
Но с годами его имя стало слишком громким, награда за голову — слишком высокой, а неприятности вокруг — смертельно серьёзными, и та жизнь, которую он вёл, уже не оставляла ни места, ни времени для легкомысленных безобидных глупостей с участием... посторонних. И теперь он с трудом мог вспомнить, когда с ним в последний раз случалось что-то, хотя бы отдаленно напоминавшее романтическое приключение.  
«Какой смысл быть героем, если девушки тебя не любят?» — время от времени спрашивал Вэш сам себя и невесело смеялся. Конечно, любовь можно было купить за деньги. А если заплатить побольше, то любовь соглашалась даже с тем, что кожа у него без единой царапины и обе руки из плоти и крови. Но всё равно это мало что меняло — в губы такая любовь не целовалась.   
Пара поцелуев ушла на то, чтобы вспомнить, как именно это делается, ещё пара — на то, чтобы понять, как лучше делать это с Мерил, а потом...   
Потом всё стало хорошо.  
Он никогда не думал, что Мерил может быть такой. Он помнил, как мгновенно разнесло щёку от её заботливой оплеухи, как громко она умела кричать и какие злые слова находить. Конечно, было что-то ещё, что-то намного большее, иначе бы её не было здесь и он никогда не пришёл бы к ней. И всё-таки её губы оказались мягче, чем он когда-либо мечтал, а пальцы, заплутавшие в его волосах, — нежнее тёплой воды, и она не уставала отвечать ему снова и снова, не торопясь и не отставая, не оставляя ни на секунду. Он открывал глаза — качались и мерцали длинные золотые серьги, и отросшие пряди душистых волос щекотали лицо — и закрывал снова, проваливаясь в свою нескончаемую грёзу.  
— Вэш, ты здесь? Вэш! — голос Мерил звучал тревожно, и её тонкие пальцы настойчиво барабанили по щекам, как будто он и в самом деле умудрился отрубиться. Или всё-таки умудрился?..  
Он приоткрыл глаза и едва выдохнул:  
— Как хорошо... Как же мне хорошо сейчас, Мерил.

***

Потом они целовались снова, и ладони Мерил сами собой очутились под видавшей виды майкой, которая ещё оставалась на нём и сохраняла слабую иллюзию пристойности происходящего. Снимать единственную пока вещь, которая не содержала никаких подвохов и сложностей, было легко и приятно. Но на этом лёгкое и приятное для неё резко закончилось.   
Сделать вид, что всё в порядке — и с ним, и с ней, — было тяжело, намного тяжелее, чем Мерил воображала. Ей казалось, она знает, что её ждет, она готова уже ко всему; в конце концов, тело Вэша превратилось в лоскутное одеяло чокнутого хирурга именно потому то, что он старался остаться человеком — любой ценой — ради таких слабых людей, как она.   
Она обняла его — потому что хотела обнять, потому что это было приятно и правильно — но, коснувшись, сразу же напоролась на какие-то выпирающие из спины железки и в ужасе отдёрнула руку.  
Желание зажмуриться, отстраниться, найти своим ладоням безопасное место, чтобы всё переждать, было нестерпимым. Вэш смотрел куда-то за её плечо и не двигался — он всё понимал, он, как всегда, понимал слишком многое.  
Она не могла поступить с ним так, только не сейчас. В конце концов, она не могла поступить так с самой собой. Что бы ни ждало их дальше, сколько бы ни оставалось жить их проклятому миру, Мерил не желала провести это время, захлёбываясь виной, сожалениями и отвращением к собственной трусости. Так же, как она провела последние месяцы.   
Она вдохнула глубже, как будто решалась шагнуть босыми ногами в обжигающий песок, и стянула с себя простую чёрную футболку, под которой не было ничего, кроме её горевшей огнём кожи. Вэш остолбенел и раскрыл рот, враз растеряв свою вселенскую печаль.   
Он наверняка сказал бы какую-нибудь глупость, замечательно подходящую ситуации, но не успел, потому что Мерил обхватила его руками, вжалась всем телом; металлическая решетка на его сердце больно царапнула ей грудь, что-то еще впилось в плечо, под руку снова попало холодное и твёрдое, чего никак не должно было быть в человеческом теле.  
Её всегда удивляло, что он почти никогда не рассказывал о себе, если кто-то спрашивал — просто отшучивался и отмахивался от чужого интереса пустыми, незначащими фразами, как будто ничего важного, по-настоящему стоящего его памяти и не было.   
И вот сейчас вся жизнь легендарного стрелка Вэша Паникёра была перед ней — история, записанная на коже бесчисленными шрамами, грубыми стежками и уродливыми заплатами: и полторы сотни лет битв и скитаний, и те безумные невообразимые вещи, что он умудрился натворить во имя мира и любви, и то, что он получил за мир и любовь в ответ. Можно, наконец, расспросить обо всём — Вэш расскажет ей, почему-то Мерил была убеждена, что он не откажет, и тогда она расшифрует страшную вязь и получит всю свою правду, и ничего кроме правды.   
Нет. Она с абсолютной, кристальной чёткостью вдруг поняла, что больше не хочет знать.   
Ей хотелось верить — что ни одна из этих железок, скрепляющих плоть и кости, не предаст его и не треснет в бою. Что холодными ночами и в непогоду он не кричит от боли. Что он способен почувствовать хоть что-то, когда она касается его: гладит, целует, пробует на вкус...

***

Расслабленное тепло, растёкшееся по венам, полыхнуло огнём в момент — Вэш даже не понял, как и что произошло: одно из осторожных успокаивающих прикосновений вдруг прошило его нервы острым слепящим удовольствием. Кажется, он застонал и дёрнулся всем телом. Мерил замерла, испуганно глядя на него потемневшими глазищами, а он едва ли знал, чего хочет: чтобы она не трогала его больше никогда или чтобы никогда больше не отпускала.  
Легче стало, когда он сам подался ей навстречу, прихватил губами тонкую кожу на шее, очертил тонкую ключицу, проложил ладонью путь вдоль позвоночника — от затылка до кожаного ремня на талии, коснулся поцелуем ссадины, расцветшей на нежной груди. Мерил вздохнула-всхлипнула, сплела пальцы у него на затылке, притягивая ближе, и слегка прикусила мочку уха с серёжкой.  
— Всегда хотела это сделать, — услышал он её голос как сквозь вату, и спросил сам:  
— И что ещё ты хотела сделать?  
— Вот это, — она очертила пальцем его брови — сначала правую, потом левую, — Это, — поцеловала родинку у глаза. — И это, — она медленно переплела свои пальцы с пальцами его искусственной руки и слегка сжала. — Теперь твоя очередь.  
— Я... — он растерялся. Мечты делали жизнь веселее, но одновременно и печальнее — своей несбыточностью. У него в голове было целое кладбище фантазий — не о Мерил, потому что думать о ком-то конкретном всегда было больнее вдвойне, — просто о жизни, в которой всё могло пойти по-другому, где бы действительно хватало мира и любви — не просто всему человечеству, но и ему тоже.  
Для Мерил у него было лишь настоящее. В котором он немедленно вытряхнул её из бесформенных штанов, мимолётно пожалев, что теперь ей приходится носить удобное это, вместо прежнего чего-то, безупречно обтягивавшего стройные длинные ноги. И что, следуя своим принципам, он слишком мало думал и мало смотрел, пока ещё было можно.   
Ведь, в конце концов, заниматься любовью ему всегда хотелось намного больше, чем заниматься войной.

***

Мерил не раз представляла, на что это может быть похоже. Наверное, неправильно было думать о Вэше Паникёре вот так, но зато чертовски приятно, особенно когда поблизости не было Милли. А потом, оправдывалась рациональная часть её занудным строгим тоном, полная картина никогда не помешает.  
Но сложить эту полную картину силой одного только воображения не получалось никак: Вэш был слишком другим, чтобы примерять на него болтовню подружек или сцены бурной любви из дешёвых романов — потрёпанные книжки в мягких обложках с мускулистыми, суровыми, до зубов вооружёнными героями и хрупкими красавицами почему-то были обязательным содержимым прикроватных гостиничных тумбочек.  
Потом она узнала о Найвзе, о крыльях и перьях, и всё превратилось в один нескончаемый кошмар, в котором она если и мечтала — то только увидеть Вэша вновь. Живым улыбчивым придурком.  
И вот...  
Просто лежать перед ним вот так было очень неуютно. Мерил почти инстинктивно закрыла грудь руками, сдвинула колени и перекатилась на бок, чтобы закрыться от его взгляда.  
— Мерил, пожалуйста. Я хочу... — голос у него надломился. — Ты такая красивая.  
Она хотела возразить, что нет, не очень-то и красивая, и вообще, всё это как-то... но в итоге не сказала ничего: раз ему это зачем-то нужно, то ей и не жалко.  
Мерил снова перевернулась на спину, закинула руки за голову, не зная, куда ещё их деть, и вздохнула поглубже, чтобы хоть как-то расслабиться. Колени по-прежнему были словно склеены вместе, совершенно намертво — тут она ничего не могла с собой поделать.  
Вэш будто услышал тот испуганный хаос, что взрывал её мысли (а что, если он и вправду слышит, на мгновение ужаснулась она, кто знает, что вообще он умеет?). Он склонился к ней и коснулся губами коленей — одной, второй. Руки — живая, шершавая от мозолей и шрамов, и твёрдая, затянутая в кожу искусственная — скользнули вверх по бёдрам, вычертили сложный узор на животе, заключили в кольцо талию... «Не бойся ничего. Верь мне», — Мерил слышала — и хотела верить. Тёплые пальцы погладили между бедер, коснулись едва-едва, нырнули во влажное тепло. Так стыдно, так сладко, так... правильно? Она подалась навстречу и застонала, не узнавая собственного голоса. Вэш замер, но не убрал руки.  
Должно быть, она выглядела кошмарно: с раздвинутыми ногами, лохматая и красная от смущения. Маленькая сучка. Она зажмурилась, как будто от этого вид мог измениться.  
— Посмотри на меня, — попросил Вэш, отвлекая её от собственных мыслей. Чёрт, даже сейчас она не в состоянии отключить голову!  
Что ему нужно? Что он ищет в ней?   
Просто хочет сохранить в памяти несколько непристойных картинок, как другие, говорят, сохраняют бумажные фотки, чтобы перебирать их в голове во время своих странствий по пустыне? За сто с лишним лет любой другой ум засорился бы всякой дрянью: извращёнными желаниями, грязным опытом, скукой, разочарованием и завистью... Обычным людям для всего этого было достаточно всего-то пары десятков лет. Но только не Вэшу; его голова работала иначе, или что-то ещё хранило его отважную чистую душу. Если он что-то и собирал, то просто приятные воспоминания, что-нибудь о любви и мире, что бы он ни вкладывал в эти два слова. Что-то, что могло согреть его в его бесконечном одиночестве.   
Была ли она хорошим воспоминанием? Мерил хотелось так думать.  
Он смотрел на неё с такой болезненной нежностью и грустью, что заныло её собственное сердце.   
— Это нечестно, — произнесла Мерил, спасая и его, и себя. — Я голая — а ты нет.  
— Ага, — Вэш согласно тряхнул головой и широко улыбнулся. — Верно.  
И принялся снимать штаны.  
К счастью, там он был целым — Мерил надеялась, что её выдох облегчения не оказался слишком уж явным. Всё-таки у его безрассудства тоже были свои пределы или ему просто невероятно, безумно везло — в любом случае, и то и другое её радовало.  
Всё снова пришло в движение — хаотичное и неловкое, потому что кровать была слишком узкой, Мерил то и дело шипела от боли, когда в кожу впивалась очередная металлическая штука: шуруп, скоба или пластина, — и ругала себя за то, что выбрала парня, с которым невозможно было заняться безопасным сексом в принципе. Вэш бормотал что-то извиняющееся, рассыпал поцелуи, передвигал её, себя, пытаясь достичь гармонии, попадал в её несмелые, но любопытные руки, и снова терял с трудом обретённое равновесие. Наконец у них всё-таки это получилось, как получилось и раздразнить друг друга до горячечной дрожи.   
Когда Вэш навис над ней, до смешного сосредоточенный, серьёзный, с упрямо сведёнными бровями, всем существом Мерил ощутила пугающую и волнующую неизбежность его плавного и сильного движения вперёд. И понадеялась, что он не только знает, чего хочет, но и знает, что делает.  
«Потому что я не...»

***

Что-то пошло не так. Мерил, так горячо отвечавшая на прикосновения, вдруг замерла, впившись пальцами ему в спину и спрятала лицо на плече; стало так тихо, что, ему казалось, он слышал, как звенит от боли, вытянувшись в струну, её позвоночник.  
До него, сквозь слепящие всполохи собственных ощущений, наконец, дошло, и он замер.  
— Мерил, ты...  
Вэш не знал, что ещё сказать. Что обычно говорят в таких случаях? Что ему жаль? Но ему не было жаль, вовсе нет, разве только, что ей больно. Почему она ничего не сказала? Но он не спрашивал. И кроме того — надо быть последним долбоёбом, чтобы предъявлять претензии — в его-то положении.  
Мерил чуть ослабила хватку и посмотрела на него почти с состраданием.  
— Успокойся, Вэш. Это несмертельно. Все живы.   
Звучало не очень-то обнадеживающе. Он поцеловал её — раз, другой, пытаясь хоть как-то всё поправить; перенёс вес на искусственную руку, чтобы высвободить здоровую и успокоить её закаменевшее от боли тело.  
— А вообще — это ты во всём виноват, — продолжила Мерил, когда он накрыл ладонью её грудь.  
— Я?! Опять? — Вэш не нашёлся, что ещё возразить — таким абсурдным было обвинение.  
— Конечно, ты, — она сердито сдвинула брови. — Это же ты такого наворотил, что я не могла больше думать ни о чём, кроме работы.  
«Я не могла думать ни о ком, кроме тебя».  
— Кстати, ты ещё не устал так стоять?  
— Нет, — он даже удивился. По сравнению с любой из его обычных тренировок — полная ерунда. То есть, не совсем, конечно, признал он, когда оттуда, где они соединялись, начало огнём под кожей разливаться нетерпение. Совсем даже не ерунда, а очень...  
— Вэш, скажи, ты хоть что-нибудь можешь сделать нормально?.. — Мерил хмурилась и в то же время улыбалась, и это сочетание сбивало его с толку окончательно.  
— Я... Не знаю. Что мне сделать, Мерил?  
Она закатила глаза, шумно, с возмущением выдохнула, но тут же снова засмеялась и, обхватив его шею руками, подтянулась, чтобы поцеловать в нос.  
— Двигайся, Вэш. Просто двигайся.  
И он, конечно, послушался.

***

Удовольствие вспыхивало в голове и теле гаснущими искрами и стремительно густело, превращаясь в тяжёлую сонную истому. Мерил лежала под ним с закрытыми глазами, мокрыми ресницами и рисовала пальцем круги и восьмёрки на влажной от пота спине, старательно огибая шрамы.  
Вэш запоздало испугался, как отреагировала на всё это его пробуждённая природа: не оброс ли он от нечаянной радости перьями, крыльями или ещё чем-нибудь похуже. Этого Мерил ему точно не простит — потому что всему есть предел, в конце-то концов, и хорошо ещё, если просто выставит за дверь с голым задом. Но нет — он прислушался к себе — ничего подобного. Его усталое тело было сейчас абсолютно и несомненно человеческим. И это было прекрасно.  
Он перекатился на спину и притянул к себе лёгкую, как пёрышко, мягкую и расслабленную Мерил. Хотелось спать — уснуть прямо так, перепутавшись руками и ногами, на сбитом в ком покрывале в горячем и влажном воздухе, чтобы проснуться и повторить всё ещё раз, и потом ещё и ещё — доведя эту радость до полного совершенства.   
Как стрельбу, например.  
Стрельба. Вэш тяжёло вздохнул и сел на кровати. Чертов Найвз, вечно он всё портил.  
— Мне пора.  
Мерил открыла глаза и сказала только одно:   
— Да.

***

Она сидела на кровати, всё ещё раздетая, обхватив замёрзшие колени руками, и смотрела, как Вэш одевается — вещи одна за одной скрывали его тело — действительно легко, действительно быстро. Так же легко и быстро, как он отдалялся от неё, вновь замыкаясь в своей невероятной и страшной судьбе, где никому другому больше не было места.  
Наконец он поднял с пола и встряхнул плащ, руки скользнули в рукава. Подобрал оброненную перчатку, натянул и выпрямился перед Мерил, словно прося проверить, всё ли с ним в порядке.  
Она внимательно оглядела его — от подкованных железом ботинок до потемневших бровей и провела раскрытой ладонью по собственным волосам, показывая, что не так.   
Он дёрнул губами в улыбке и взъерошил еще влажноватые — Мерил знала! — волосы в обычный упорядоченный хаос. «Ёж», — вспомнила она и еле проглотила ком в горле.  
Когда он уйдёт, она наплачется вдоволь. Может быть, она будет плакать даже больше, чем Милли. Оставалось недолго, всего один шаг за дверь.  
Но Вэш шагнул к ней, заставив сердце кувырнуться в надежде на невозможное. Он оперся коленом о кровать и оказался близко-близко, и Мерил увидела, что глаза у него снова яркие, как ясное полуденное небо, без тени прежней свинцовой мути. Это было хорошо. Это было прекрасно.  
Он взял её лицо в ладони и поцеловал её ещё раз — глубоко и неспешно, как будто всё не заканчивалось, а начиналось снова. Мерил ждала, что он скажет — ведь что-то же он должен был сказать, — и у неё в голове была сотня ответов, которые, если разобраться, сводились к двум самым главным: «Только не умирай, пожалуйста» и «Я люблю тебя».  
— В следующий раз я постараюсь лучше, — сказал Вэш и слегка покраснел.  
Мерил замерла на секунду и со стоном закрыла лицо руками. Всё-таки он неисправимый идиот.  
— Я тоже. Тоже постараюсь лучше, — ответила она глухо, пряча улыбку и слёзы в ладонях. 


End file.
